jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Guidelines
Roleplay Etiquette * YOU ARE NOT YOUR CHARACTER. THEY ARE NOT YOU. Please keep OOC drama/feelings out of RP scenarios, and keep your personal feelings out of your RP. * LEARN TO TAKE CRITICISM. If someone says "Hey, I don't think your character works with the lore..." they're not saying, "You're a piece of shit who can't do anything." Someone pointing out a flaw in lore in your character isn't them insulting and attacking you. You may be in love with what you've written, but if it goes against the lore and someone points it out? You better be ready to defend it, or accept it and change it. All of RPing is based on listening to criticism and changing things. If you cannot take criticism, you won't go far. * BE POLITE TO OTHERS, AND OTHERS WILL BE POLITE TO YOU. We aren’t saying you need to bend over backwards every second, but generally if you behave in an unlikable manner, don’t be upset if people do not want to interact with you or your characters. Always remember to take a deep breath and step back before getting emotional. * REFRAIN FROM POSTING WHILE DRUNK OR UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF DRUGS. ''Seriously, these posts can be impossible to decipher, and there's a chance you won't even remember what you meant to write later on when you need to redo the post. * ''DO NOT USE US AS A THERAPY OFFICE. ''Everybody has their fair share of troubles, everyone has their pain. While willing to offer an ear in times of need, we are absolutely not therapists, and cannot be expected to be able to get you out of a bad head state. '''If you find yourself in need, please seek out a mental health professional. Rules * '''''RACISM, HOMOPHOBIA, TRANSPHOBIA, XENOPHOBIA AND ANY OTHER FORMS OF HATEFUL BEHAVIOUR WILL HAVE YOU BANNED IMMEDIATELY. DO NOT EXPECT A WARNING, DO NOT EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT. * TOXIC BEHAVIOUR WILL GET YOU KICKED OR BANNED. ''No passive-aggression, no self-pity, no stalking, no bullying, no guilting. Don't make your writing partners feel uncomfortable, angry or ashamed of themselves, be a kind person. We have a zero tolerance policy on this type of behaviour. * ''GODMODDING AND BUNNYING ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOWED. Unless you have gotten permission from the other player to act on their part to an extent, DO NOT DO THIS. Even then, tread carefully. Bunnying is taking control of characters other than your own in order to make the storyline go the way you want it to. It’s closely related to godmodding, but is more passive-aggressive. * DO NOT POWERGAME. Powergaming is, as Wikipedia handily describes; a style of interacting with games or game-like systems, particularly video games, boardgames, and role-playing games, with the aim of maximising progress towards a specific goal, to the exclusion of other considerations such as storytelling, atmosphere and camaraderie. This is very inconsiderate to your writing partners. * DO NOT METAGAME. Another handy Wikipedia article: Metagaming is a term used in role-playing games, which describes a player's use of real-life knowledge concerning the state of the game to determine their character's actions, when said character has no relevant knowledge or awareness under the circumstances. This can refer to plot information in the game such as secrets or events occurring away from the character, as well as facets of the game's mechanics such as abstract statistics or the precise limits of abilities. THIS IS MASSIVELY DICKISH AND CAN GET YOU BANNED FROM THE SERVER. * DO NOT VANDALISE ANY PAGES ON THE WIKI. ''Do not even touch a wiki page belonging to another player, whether it's the page for their character or the page for a random location. If a moderator is made aware of any vandalism, '''you will be banned immediately. * '''''NO ERP ROLEPLAY. ERPing is absolutely not allowed on JoJo’s Bizarre RP: Gates of Heaven. Under any circumstances. I understand romance exists and can get heavy, but take it to a private medium and away from the view of the public, or you'll find yourself with a one-way ticket to kick-ville or ban-city. No one needs or wants to see it. ''Finished this section? Good! Your second part of the password is 'is the'.''